Currently, some organizations require their personnel to authenticate themselves by use of a smart-card in order to gain access to a computer within the organization. Further, some of these organizations require that any handheld electronic devices used by the personnel in addition to a desktop computer be subject to similar authentication requirements. Thus, the smart-card may be required to unlock the desktop computer as well as the handheld electronic device.
Commonly, once the smart-card is removed from the card reader associated with the desktop computer or handheld electronic device, the computer or handheld electronic device becomes locked. Thus, if a user wishes to unlock his desktop computer upon entering his office, he can withdraw his smart-card from his handheld electronic device and place it in a card reader associated with the desktop computer. However, withdrawal of the smart-card from the handheld electronic device may cause it to be locked, thus preventing the user from accessing his handheld electronic device at the same time as accessing his desktop computer.
It is desired to address or ameliorate one or more drawbacks or disadvantages associated with existing ways of authenticating a user of a computer.